the anger with in hermione hbp
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: another missing moments type thing but its more of hermiones veiw on somthing that happened then with a missing moments thing at the end ... if that makes sence
1. Chapter 1

J. Rowling's creation I'm just having fun with it while she's having a bit of a break

Hermione's thoughts a bit before and then after she sees Ron hooking up with lavender

Why is Ron acting so strange, he's always angry with me these days, and I don't even know what I've done to deserve it, I mean weren't we going to slughorns party together. maybe he didn't catch the drift that it was _together_ not just together but now he's not even talking to me after I said that he's drink had been spiked with Felix Felicis, even he thought he had but then he has a go at me for saying that it had been spiked. What is he thinking! Having a go at me for saying that he sai-

At that moment I actually thought my heart had broke in two not just ripped in half but ripped in half then torn out of my body and thrown on the floor, the guy I was head over heals for was basically eating Lavender Browns face. That bubble headed tart I new something was up when she was always flirting with him. Oh no I can feel tears welling up in my eyes I have to get out of hear I don't want Ron to see me crying although I doubt he would notice since him and lavender are basically melting together. Stupid whore, I now officially hate lavender brown! Ok I've got to find the closest unlocked classroom and sit in there for the rest of the night till its ok to go back in.

_Hermione you're being silly it's just a boy_

It's not just a boy. It's Ron

Yes just another boy like all the others 

He's not like all the others he's different

Yeah he makes you cry a lot more 

He also makes me laugh a lot more

But he makes you cry, and he's the thickest boy you no! 

He's not the thickest boy I no victor is the thickest boy I no, he cant even say my name

Ok second thickest, big difference that is! 

Well I think I might love him and this is stupid I'm arguing with my own thoughts. Ok I need to calm down before I do something stupid or at least more stupid than fighting with my self

So I cast a spell I had learnt not long ago which cause a circle of twittering yellow birds to circle around my head and then Harry walked in

"Hermione?" Asked Harry

"Oh hello Harry" I said in a brittle voice "I was just practicing"

"Yeah… there – er – really good…"said Harry

Harry must have seen Ron and lavender too, he notices more than Ron does yet I basically asked Ron out and then look at what he does he hooks up with that tart

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations" I said in and unnaturally high-pitched voice

"er…does he? Said Harry

"Don't pretend you didn't see him" I said, "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-"

The door behind us burst open and who came in none other than my git in shining armor that ran of with the village whore

"Oh" he said, that's all he can say is "oh"

"Oops" said lavender "oops" "oops!" I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! I need to get out of this room and soon otherwise I'm going to do something, which isn't going to be pretty. I was staring at Ron; he's such a coward he can't even look at me

"Hi Harry! Wondered where you'd got to! He said kind of awkwardly. I slid off the desk I cant stand this anymore not only does he go and snog lavender he shows no remorse for it I walked over to Ron with the golden flock of birds still twittering around my head

" You shouldn't leave lavender waiting outside," I said quietly "she'll wonder where you've gone"

I walked out the door very slowly and erectly I shrieked at Ron "_oppugno_" and pointed my wand at him( I new something like this was going to happen I should have got out of the room quicker ) then the yellow birds darted at him, he yelped and yelled "gerremoffme! And I looked at him with fury and then I wrenched open the door I couldn't hold it in any longer I was crying I had to get to my dorm I hate Ron and I hate lavender I want nothing to do with either of them for as long as I live, as soon as I thought this I knew it was a lie because I still loved Ron and it wouldn't just go away like that. Why did it have to be Ron that I was in love with! Ron with the emotional range of a teaspoon Ron who didn't pick up any of my hints, Ron who took forever to notice I was a girl, yet I cant hate him! I hate the way I can't hate him! It drives me insane waiting for him to pick up on my hints and then when he finally does he snogs lavender brown. What did I do wrong to make him hurt me so much?

An hour later I' still crying like an idiot and I can hear some one coming up the stairs, but I cant stop crying, I just hope its not lavender, I see red hair please don't be Ron, wait that's impossible, he cant get up here, oh thank god its Ginny, but now she's noticed I'm crying and is coming over

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly "what did Ron do this time?"

Why does it have to be Ron that's done anything to me I thought to my self "what makes you so sure its Ron?"

"Because Ron the only one that can make you cry so much" said Ginny

" Yeah ok it was Ron he was snoging with lavender in the middle of the common room" I said fighting the urge to cry even more

"Oh, that"

"Yeah and what's worse is he's been giving me the cold shoulder for days and I don't know what I've done to deserve any off it" I said feeling even worse

" Um that might me my fault-"

" What do u mean, what did u do Ginny" I said starting to get a bit angry that this could all be Ginny's fault and I had done nothing

"Well I might have accidentally let it slip that u kind of snogged Krum-"

Ginny, how could u accidentally let that slip its not something that comes up in general conversation!"

"Well I was arguing with Ron because I was snoggng with dean and Ron started having a go at me for snoging in public when there was no one around and I kind of said all these example of people that have snogged and you happened to be one that I just blurted out, I really didn't mean to Hermione I'm really sorry" Ginny said quietly

"That's ok Ginny, I guess it wasn't your fault" I didn't entirely mean this when I said it

Well at least now I no why he's angry at me I thought to my self while Ginny walked out of the room to go join the party again, but two can play at that game, we will see who wins

The end

I might rite another one later about Slughorn's party and Hermione's time at the party tell me what you think and whether I should write the one about slughorns party

As you can tell I don't like lavender I was hoping Ron and Hermione would get together in book 6 but then lavender came along and now I have to wait till the 7th book lol

oh and thx to those that reviewed my other fic after the yule brawl


	2. authors note

Ok first of to someone that reviewed who said "it looks like you got lazy and it shows." Ill be the first to admit I'm one of the most laziest people in the world and I'm on msn to much so I tend to talk a lot of msn talk

Second I don't really care if people respect my fics its up to them so yeah and I might rite that story bout slughorns party in the next week, I've got a lot of school stuff ok so I don't have school stuff I'm just lazy and need time to think


	3. slughorns' party

Ok I haven't written for this story in a long time because I had to much school and work stuff and I had writers block but it's the holidays so I thought I would add something

So read and review

Slughorns' party Hermione POV

_Italics Hermione's thoughts_

Normal is just ordinary conversation

_Arrrgh not again, I can't get away from them… there all over each other where ever they go, I'm surprised one of them hasn't died due to lack of oxygen. Although perhaps if they passed out, Ron might get some sense into him. Well we'll see how he feels when he finds out I'm going out with McLaggen, maybe I should have went with smith… no I think McLaggen annoys him more – there still at it, and I cant stand it I've got to get out of here I think I might just slowly head towards the door and no one will notice- oh no its Pavarti, wait, maybe I can use this to my advantage _

"Oh hi Hermione"_ she said to me beaming, she must be feeling bad about transfiguration when she laughed at Ron and his idiocy, but I beamed back_

"Hi Pavarti" _I said this while trying to ignore Ron and lavender although it's a tad hard when there snogging almost consistently, I really am surprised on of them hasn't at least passed out._ "Are you going Slughorns party tonight?" _ Now I will wait for the opportunity to release my plot._

"No invite, I'd love to go though, it sound like its going to be really good… you're going aren't you?"_ yes she asked the question and now time to make Ron surface from his eating face moment… if you could call it a moment, maybe several thousand moments…_

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight and we're-"_ yes! He has finally surfaced from the tentacles of the giant squid in disguise_ "going up to the party together"

"Cormac? Cormac McLaggen, you mean? "

That's right, the one who almost became Gryffindor keeper" _which he would have probably done if I hadn't well helped Ron but I would never tell Ron that even if he was going out with some stupid tarty,squiddy type person, now see what Ron's doing to me… he makes my words not even words this us ridiculous…_

"Are you going out with him then?"

"Oh- yes- didn't you know?" _ I just giggled maybe that was a bit much… hopefully no one noticed… no I don't think any one did, but I think Harry might think ive been drinking fire whisky or something of similar nature_

"No! wow, you really like your Quidditch players don't you…"_yeah Ron, evil git – make me go with Cormac- could have went with him- no – lavender brown – evil tentacle woman- ruin everything…ok once again not making sense Hermione_

"I like _really_ good Quidditch players" _ha-ha see how Ron likes that!_ " well see you…, got to get ready for the party" _ok now I can get rid of the plan of walking out slowly and just go ha-ha I can just see Ron's face it probably looks like those Muggle drawings the ones like o.0 like they've been hit buy something but they don't know what and I've also probably saved Ron and lavender from suffocating lavender probably fins that the most interesting piece of news she's heard in weeks…_

**SKIPS TO PARTY**

_What in the world am I doing…? I don't even like McLaggen... Oh what have I gotten myself into, just think happy thought of Ron not kissing lavender because his face is still like o.0 _

"Hi Cormac"

"Hermione, you want to go in then?"_ no not really not with you…_

"Yeah alright"

_We got into the party and I realized it was a huge mistake to go with him, he was arrogant, rude and egotistical, he didn't care about me all he cared about was his stupid Quidditch and how many wonderful spectacular saves he gad made, and then I tuned out first of I don't know to much about Quidditch I mean I called some move Krum did a wonky faint and I don't want to hear some guy babble on about him self for hours…seriously I probably have a blank look on my face and he doesn't notice, maybe if I faint… no he probably wouldn't notice and would continue talking about him self uh oh… I've just realized were standing under a mistletoe who ever came up with this stupid Idea of mistletoes are stupid and worst why did I have to be standing under it!Oh no he's moving closer run! Run! Legs move! Oh thank god I moved, it was just in time now I need a place to hide…_

"Hermione! Hermione! "

"Harry! "_ Yay!someone nice… unlike McLaggen who just talks about him self all the time…_

"Oh, I've just escaped – I mean I've just left Cormac"_ why does he look like I'm not speaking English…oh right_ "under the mistletoe"

"Serves you right for coming with him"

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most, I debated for a while about Zachariahs smith but I thought on the whole-"

"_You considered smith_" _why does he sound like its such a horrible thing to do… I mean really… rons the one with lavender…_

"yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I had chosen him, McLaggen makes grawp look like a gentleman, lets go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall.

_Luna, Harry and I made our way to the side of the room, grabbing goblets of mead, and I noticed to late that professor Trelawney was there and Luna started talking to here about divination and how Trelawney can't believe she has to share classes with firenze or as she likes to call him "dobbin" but she was a bit more- lets just say less with it than normal, perhaps she had to much to drink- oh now what does Harry want_

"Let's get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron what happened at Quidditch Tryouts?"_ jeeze Harry what's wrong with you, I would never do that! _

"Do you really think I would stoop that low?" _oh…now why is he looking at me like that he cant really think I would…_

"Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen-"

_I can't believe he thinks that there the same thing… boys don't know anything when it comes to this…_

"there's a difference"_ I cant believe I actually have to defend my self against these unfound allegations…ok now maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic… maybe just a little _"I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not have happened at Quidditch tryouts-"

"Good, because he'll just fall apart again and we'll lose the next Quidditch match"

"Quidditch! Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself. No. I've just been treated to a hundred great saves made by Cormac McLaggen, non – stop ever since- oh no here he comes"_ I cant believe I can move so fast it was pretty good I can though I don't want to be stuck with him again…I don't think I could put up with it.. ouch… why couldn't those two witches move out of my way… hmmph well at least Ron wont find out what a complete disaster it was, perhaps he will still b up there looking like o.0, one can only hope… and maybe he's still breathing with out the help of lavender… I think I'll just sit here in this corner and hide out for the rest of the night till the party's over… I really don't want to listen to Cormac talk about how good he is at Quidditch and how many saves he's made…_

Ok end slugg horns party um review and tell me what other bits I could do in hermiones point of view n I'll try to get around to them


End file.
